Damaged pride
by Codex6765
Summary: Artemis tracks down a mysterious character but when she and her hunters finally catch up a surprise is in store I would love some ocs to add later on to this story so send me them please
1. Chapter 1

**Codex: hello everybody so as I said here is the first chapter revised I will slowly release each chapter after I am happy with them to every now and then a chapter might disappear but not to worry if one does it just means I am revising it**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **also I would love some ideas for ocs please pm me some ideas realistic ones please or sit an ocs in the comments I will shout out to anyone who send me one**

The night was cold, to anyone in the forest it was just another night but if they concentrated hard enough they would have seen the flashes of silver chasing after a shadowy figure.

Pov Artemis

I still didn't understand how this male had done what he had done, not only had it sneaked pass all my hunters but had slept in my tent, my tent. I was furious when we had found him, this boy sleeping in my tent, the moment we did the boy bolted and now the hunt was on. For the past week we had been chasing this boy and the frustration would only keep building each time we rested and set up camp this boy would be meters away in his own campsite. We tried tricking him but he seemed to know immediately what we where doing. Who is this boy I even had even asked Iris if she knew who we were tracking thinking it was another God playing a prank but nope not even she knew but this time was different we were gaining on this male.

? Pov

It was time I had been leading them for the last week around letting thier anger and frustration build now was the time to strike Artemis would never see it coming

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is chapter two hope you enjoy**

 **all right belong to rick riordon**

The figure stopped in a clearing soon the hunter surrounded him bow drawn Artemis took a step closer into the clear iliminated by the moon light

"Who are you" the words had left her mouth before she even registered saying them the figure only laughed before he turned to Artemis and removed his hood

Artemis pov

Purple that was the first thing I registered purple eyes not a natural colour at all this boy his skin was lightly tanned his hair black like night itself with hint of silver speckled through like stars.

"Who am I Artemis I am the one who watch on see all hears all knows all I am the watcher of the stars but you can call me ... Raven, yeah I like it call me Raven Pride, and that is all you need to know for now Artemis now I have a question for you and your not going to like it"

"How many"

Excuse me, stuttered Artemis, what could this be asking how many hunters she had no it was something, something else.

How many innocents have you killed Artemis how many boys have stumbled across your little group and then been hunted or torn apart, how many mother have you made wheep for the husband or son to have vanished without a trace, how many sisters whose brothers left them and never returned, how many daughters grew up without a father because of you.

Artemis was shocked nobody had talked to her like that ever, worst of all she was left speechless as the words this boy spoke left her stunned, her hunters all had bows drawn waiting for my signal to kill the boy and yet I had to say something I don't know why I asked this but when I did I had wished I hadn't

" I don't know"

It was barely above a whisper the drop and look of defeat left the hunter shocked as they lowered thier bows thier mistress stood thier not knowing what to do and for the longest time all but the sound of silence could be heard until laughter broke the silence

Artemis raised her head the boy was laughing, laughing! How dare he laugh at her she was just about to have one more jackalope when he spoke

Wow, I'm not surprised, I have to say though at least guess the number I even let you have, hmmm , three guess, holding his fingers up with a crazy yet calm face looking right at her .

Ok, Artemis thought three guesses no worries now think arty think.

"83" " nope, try a little higher, two more guesses though and if you get them wrong well I shall have you take a burden to get rid of your stubborn pride"

Growling could be heard from the hunters yet for some reason no one moved it was like a pack of wolves staring down a bear.

"95 ". " ohh come on your not even trying Artemis much high last guess come on" Raven shouted a mad glint in his eye

Artemis had no idea why she was playing this little game with this boy but for some reason she couldn't stop she had to guess prove to this boy that she knew, wait, what why would she need to prove herself what were these thoughts going through her head she had one guess left so she said the next number she thought might be it

To be continued

So what is the number care to make some guesses

Also just letting people know that I haven't mention Zoe or Thalia because I haven't decide when this story will take place so I ask you the reader

Vote for pjo or hoo


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey chapter 3 I feel like this one is truly the start of the story well the prologue anyway I will have one more chapter for the prologue**

 **well here's it is**

 **Moredex doesn't own Percy Jackson you know blah blah blahb**

 **Mr D I believe his name is Codex**

 **thanks chiron and ummm mr drunk get out of my room.**

 **YOU LITTLE**

 **BAM!**

 **Umm chiron**

 **yes codex**

 **I believe Mr Drunk is unconscious**

 **it would a appear so**

 **well on with the story**

112"

" Once again you are incorrect" Raven shouted sounding like a quiz show host. " I knew you would but I guess your opinion on men means you simple don't care therefore you would never guess the number but it's 8063, shocking I know but it seams you just don't care, if you want I could even read out thier names".

The shock on Artemis's face only made Raven give a sinister smirk.

For Artemis realise that she for once had nothing to say yet her mind screamed at her to strike the boy down at that instant, yet a something seemed to have her frozen.

" That's guilt"

Artemis looked up the boy no long had a smirk but a face full of pity and something else, pain?

"Well it time for you to be given your burden Artemis, hopefully it will cure you of your hate and you may just realise that a life even that of a males is important".

The hunters just stood there not sure what to do they all had these feelings of guilt and shame

" Artemis".

"What do you want, boy" Artemis rose preparing to strike down the boy when she once again found herself frozen as pouring down the boys face were tears of blood

"I'm dying so I give you this gift hold out your hand"

And as she did and thier hand met the bright silver light filled the clearing, the hunters quickly looked away, a moment later Artemis looked down on this gift in front of her were two newborn baby's one looked exactly like her with silver-grey eyes and auburn hair it looked like a clone of her , the other has the same auburn hair but this ones eyes were a deep purple both babies were holding hands and yet as she stared at them as seem to directly stare back

"Milady"

"What is it Zoe"

" What shall we do with them"

" I, I'm not quite sure, I feel connected to them somehow."

Artemis them scooped the tiny newborns up and rose to look at her lieutenant in the eyes.

"Zoe, find a place close by to set up for the night"

"Yes, milady" and a quick as lightening Zoe started to instruct the others to scout out the area for a camp site close by.

Artemis couldn't help but play with the infants an that's when she notice it, the connection was one of motherhood these newborns were hers and she would protect them

Upon deciding this she realised something that utterly shocked her both of her newborn children were...

Male

As soon as camp was set up Artemis summoned at cot for the two boys who now we're sleeping peacefully but there was one thing she needed to know and to find out she had to call the one person who she really didn't want to, she had to call her brother

Apollo pov

To say when Artemis shouted his name Apollo fell out of his chair was an understatement, he nearly jumped out of his own skin, the moment he recovered he quickly flashed to his sisters location

Apollo appeared in the middle of the hunters camp before he could even say anything Artemis spoke first

"Shut it now or I shut it for you, now come with me, now!"

With the way his sister spoke he decide to listen

"Umm, so what up sis" Apollo asked a little nervous. Upon entering the tent of his sister all he could be was shocked thier in the middle of the tent fast asleep were two baby boy

Once again before Apollo could ask Artemis spoke

"Apollo can you tell me if these" Artemis seemed to bite her lip nervously? " children are, ummm, mine" the last word came out all but a whisper

To say Apollo was a bit taken back from his sisters behaviour was like saying he didn't drive a awesome car.

"Ok" Apollo approached the sleeping infants with great care he gently laid his hand on one and then the other

"Arty"

"Well" asked Artemis she honestly was nervous about this

"They are" Apollo gently rose to look his sister in the eyes " they are yours a can feel the same presence yet also the presence of another who I don't recognise, Artemis , can you explain how?"

"Well it started when I found a boy asleep in my tent after I had finished driving the chariot of course I was furious but before I could do anything he ran out we chased him for a week. Then tonight we caught him and well he, I guess gave me a gift." The last word tumbled out of Artemis's mouth before she even registered she turned to her brother expecting him to be furious but instead he was, proud?

"Apollo"

"Artemis, you know you can't raise them" Apollo said sadly

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey guys**

 **Codex: Now before we begin I would like to welcome the beautiful goddess of family queen of the gods lady Hera**

 **Hera: Codex you know usually I have a strong dislike to my husbands children but I can't help but feel sorry for Apollo**

 **Codex:Wait don't you mean Artemis**

 **Hera: Well yes but Apollo is gonna get a little bit roughed up by Artemis for his last comment**

 **Codex: If is true though ancient laws and all that**

 **Hera: quite frankly I don't really agree with them all the gods, and some goddesses, run around getting mortals pregnant then up and leaving the moment they find out a child on the way**

 **Codex: I know right sometimes I can't help but agree with Artemis some men are disgusting pigs**

 **Hera: by the way codex who is your godly parent**

 **Codex: well that's all we have time for so with out further adue here is chapter 4 enjoy**

 **Hera: codex you never answered me codex get back here**

 **Raven: codex doesn't own Percy Jackson and now I have his phone who look face books open hehehe**

"What do you mean " Artemis was shocked at what her brother just said " and why not thier my child, my own flesh and blood"

"Arty"

"Don't arty me Apollo I refuse to I, I..." She looked at her brother as tears filled her eyes what was happening whe had barely anytime with them I couldn't she just let them go

" Artemis the ancient laws are quite strict about this and if father finds out"

" well he won't" snapped Artemis. For Apollo this was a tense situation

"Artemis" both Apollo and Artemis's turned around at the new comers voice and there stood in front of them none other than Hestia herself.

"Lady Hestia", both twins bowed to the goddess, "please, do not bow to me Apollo, Artemis, you both know that they will be safer being raised by mortals."

"But lady Hestia " Hestia raised her hand silencing them both.

"I'm serious for thier own safety Artemis they must be raised by mortals not to worry I know a place I will drop them there". Apollo and Artemis both looked to each other and nodded Artemis leaned over her children picking both up she gently passed them to Hestia who simply nodded and flashed away as a storm began to brew.

To anyone being out in a hurricane was insane but no one was more shocked then Abel, for during this storm a knock was heard. Opening the door Abel found two sleeping infants wrapped in blankets in a small basket she quickly scoped them up looked around and then headed inside not seeing the goddess watching from the gates.

Looking up the goddess once again read the sign above the gate, natures embrace orphanage, smiling she flashed out planing on calming a certain two brother who once again where in an argument.

 **Raven: wow short chapter**

 **Hera: and just who are you**

 **Raven: me I am simply a watcher**

 **Hera: well I have to say this story certainly got interesting**

 **Raven : yeah, well, time for some timey whimey wibbly wobbly**

 **Hera: what are you on about**

 **Raven: a time skip, now to do it first it's a jump to the left, then a step to the right, put your hand on your hips, bring your knees in tight then do the pelvic thrust and time wrap**

 **Hera: hopefully nones sees this**

 **Raven: don't worry I have the video just in case hehehe**

 **Hera: RAVEN!**

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hera: RAVEN!, where are you, hand over that video**

 **Codex: umm, Hera what are you on about**

 **Hera: Raven made me do a stupid dance and made a video of it**

 **Codex: let me guess, time warp?**

 **Hera: how did you know**

 **Codex: he recently started watching rocky horror show**

 **Hera: and what pray tell is that**

 **Apollo: one of the greatest threatical show ever**

 **Codex: Apollo what are you doing here**

 **Apollo: well I know what you plan on doing, I mean why are you going to**

 **Bam**

 **Hera: codex why did you knock out Apollo**

 **Codex: one word, Hera, spoilers. Now help me put Apollo in the cupboard**

 **Hera: Hades he is heavy**

 **Codex: yep**

 **The cupboard opens Hera looks inside**

 **Hera: codex why is Dionysius unconscious in your cupboard**

 **Codex: simple I don't like him and he was quite rude**

 **Hera: can't say I blame you just put him back at camp halfblood before he wakes**

 **Codex holding a large frying pan: you know this thing is a very handy weapon**

 **Hera: that's not a weapon**

 **Codex: ohh it is it is hehehehe**

 **Apollo unconsciously: on with the show**

 **Codex closes the cupboard locks it: well here is the next chapter enjoy**

Time skip 12 yrs

Blaine woke up sunshine peering through the closed curtains the peace only broken by one thing, his brother was snoring. One could confuse his brothers snores like a jet fighter taking off while the engine is recorded and played at max volume, on repeat. Crawling out of bed of bed he went over to his brothers bed and as casual and quickly as possible flipped the mattress. His brother opened his eyes and glared at him.

"What"

Blaine just looked at his brother silver eyes, they both had a unique eye colouring his was a crimson purple, the only way people could tell which one was different was by thier eyes.

Sighing Blaine turned to his brother. " Well first off you were snoring, second we have the school field trip today"

Still glaring at his brother Jonah pulled himself up so he was staring right into his brothers eyes" yeah, I know, the museum right" rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he looked up at the clock on his brother desk, his eyes quickly widened.

"What are you, ohh" following his brother eyes Blaine turned around and saw the time

"Yikes, ok let's move" Blaine ordered his brother rushing to get ready.

They made it to the bus just in time. Mrs dodds glared at them, but said nothing.

They sat in the middle behind the sat the two biggest losers in school Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood. Both boys inwardly groaned as the bus lurched forward and Nancy began pelting Percy and Grover with pieces of sandwich.

Blaine pov

We didn't like Nancy but, we didn't like Percy or Grover either. For some reason Grover smelled like a goat or something for he seemed to have wooly smell that I couldn't stand, then there's Percy apart from the fact that he smells of the ocean he was trouble this was like his fifth school. So both me and my brother avoided them.

Jump the museum

Jonah pov

Mr Brunner lead the tour through the museum, soon we stopped in front of a stele. Mr Brunner began to explain what the stele was about but I couldn't here as Nancy began snickering about the naked guy on the stele with her friend when all of a sudden Percy whirled around and shouted at Nancy to shut up, although his face portrayed that he didn't mean to say it so loud. Of course the whole grouped laughed and Mr Brunner stopped his story

"Mr Jackson " he said " do you have a comment"

Percy turned red and I couldn't help but snicker however I must of been a bit louder because then Mr Brunner was staring at me

"Perhaps Mr Argyros you could explain what this represents" Mr Brunner didn't even break eye contact once with me, I could feel the glare from my brother burning holes into my head.

"Well" Mr Brunner was still staring at me "do you know what this represnents" still gesturing to the stele

I lifted my head not breaking eye contact with Mr Brunner I began to explain what the stele represented " it represents the story of when the Titan lord, Kronos, ate his children for he feared that they over throw him, however rhea the mother of the gods hid her youngest child ,Zeus, and fed Kronos a rock instead later, after Zeus grew up, he trick Kronos into drinking a potion that caused Kronos to throw up his sibling. Afterwards Zeus and his siblings declared war on the Titans and managed to overthrow them in the end."

Mr Brunner smiled at me" well done, Jonah, I couldn't have said it better myself"

We soon headed to lunch overhead a storm was brewing. We decide to sit at the edge of the fountain the opposite side to where Percy and Grover were. Soon Nancy began to head over to Groverand Percy. Once in front of them she dumped her lunch into Grovers lap and then quicker than I could blink Nancy was pushed, no pulled, into the water. Just as quick Mrs dodds appeared in front of them making sure Nancy was ok she quickly turned to Percy

"I know" Percy grumbled " A month erasing workbook".

I couldn't help but snicker, but the wired thing was my brother was doing it as well.

The look on Mrs dodds face was a look of hatred and disgust

"Come with me"

Grover quickly tried to convince that he was the one that pushed Nancy but Mrs dodds was having none of it she quickly strolled towards the entrance when she turned and glared at us, we were trying not to laugh at the situation but we were failing.

"You two as well come with me"

Blaine pov

I turned to look at Jonah as he did the same

"Now" Mrs dodds snapped us out and we quickly followed her into the museum.

I couldn't believe this just cause we were laughing Mrs dodds had decided to punish us hell we weren't the only ones laughing yet Mrs dodds picked us out then again Mrs dodds always seemed to try and catch Jonah and I doing something so she could give us detention. I hated Mrs dodds not only did she pick on my brother and I but she smelt of death, if death had a smell.

We soon arrived at the Greek and Roman section except for Mrs dodds, Percy, Jonah and myself the gallery was empty.

That when I heard it turning to see the source of the noise I saw Mrs dodds making a sound like growling

Then she spoke " You've been causing a lot of problems for us, honeys"

Percy was the only one of us to speak" yes ma'am"

"Did you really think you could get away with it"

Once again Percy stuttered I'll - I'll try harder, ma'am"

Thunder shook the building outside the storm was getting worse and worse

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson " Mrs dodds said "it was only a matter of time before we found you and your accomplices"

"We had nothing to" Mrs dodds glared devilishly at Jonah quickly silencing his outburst.

"Now you three confess, and you will suffer less pain."

At this point I had no idea what Mrs dodds was on about but I had a feeling it was about Nancy and the fountain.

"Well?" She demanded

"Mrs dodds, my brother and I have nothing to do with this we have no idea what your"

Mrs dodds just glared at me so I decided for now I would remain silent

"Your time is up" Mrs dodds hissed that's when thing went to hell.

 **Raven: by the gods this is getting exciting**

 **Codex: Raven I thought you were hiding from**

 **Raven: don't say her name**

 **Codex grinning devilishly: Hera**

 **Raven looking nervously around the room: I gave her the video tape but she is still angry with me.**

 **By the way who's are next godly guest**

 **Codex: Athena**

 **Raven: you invited the know it all you know all she is gonna do is try and correct your grammar mistakes**

 **Codex: I still have my frying pan I even name him trusty**

 **Raven: really? trusty? That's a joke right?**

 **Codex a wild grin on his face: nope**

 **Raven : stay back, get away from me**

 **Codex watching Raven run down the hall chuckles quietly turns: we'll see ya later folks hope your enjoying the story the next few chapters with be a bit longer to appear but until then, see ya.**


	6. Chapter 7

**Codex: Welcome back everybody and now she gave her father a headache and since her birth everybody else I introduce the goddess of wisdom, Athena**

 **Dionysius sarcastically : woo yeah go Athena.**

 **Dionysius turning to codex: can you let me go now**

 **Codex: sure on one condition**

 **Dionysius: what, condition**

 **Codex: simple don't come back**

 **Dionysius : I didn't want to come here in the first place**

 **Codex: that close enough to yes for me**

 **Codex Releases Dionysius from his chains Dionysius leave**

 **Athena: well that was rude**

 **Codex: Athena remind me why I invited you**

 **Athena: because who wouldn't want to meet the wisest God in existence**

 **Codex: I have to get back to you on that one in the mean time here is another chapter, enjoy.**

Jonah pov

My teacher just turned into a bat from hell, I couldn't believe what just happened one moment we were talking to Mrs Dodds then she turned into a bat Mr Brunner then appear threw Percy a pen which then turned into a sword, a freaking sword, and then Percy slashed the bat lady and Poof she was gone turned into a gold dust.

We then head outside where Nancy turned around to us and said" I hope that Mrs Kerr whipped your buts"

"It's none of your business Nancy" my brother snarled at Nancy clearly he was in a bad mood I quickly pulled him away to avoid any unnecessary drama. But one thing still bothered me who the hell was Mrs Kerr.

Blaine pov

For the rest of the year Percy bothered everybody about Mrs dodds trying to catch anybody out but it was like the world forgot about her, I didn't care anyway the end of the year was approaching soon Mr Brunner had invited Jonah and I to some summer camp. We had both accepted and were told we would be picked up from the orphanage. Jonahs grade were high all As with a single B. My grades were all As not bad for two people with adhd.

We were picked up by Abel she runs the natures embrace orphanage, now before you say anything natures embrace is awesome, we learn all about different plants there's a koi pond and a swimming pool the place is on nearly 30 acres and surrounded by forest. We get to go on nature walks a lot and there are also horses which we are all responsible for, well the older kids atleast.

We told her about the camp that Mr Brunner had invited us to. Of course Abel already knew about our invite and said that she was proud of us and hoped we make some friends thier it took us 3hrs to get to natures embrace upon exiting the car we were pounced on by some of the little kids welcoming us back, unlike most of the kids Jonah and I got a scholarship to go to yancy while the rest go to public school, when we told the others that we had been invited to a summer camps we were pound with moans from the other kids. Poor Abel has to spend close to 2 hrs comforting the little kids, after which we all had dinner ( which included vegetables from the orphanages garden) we then had quiet time, Abel had made it so that the little kids settled down before bed so they didn't stay up late an hour in quiet time some of the little ones had began to drop like flies soon us oldies were sent up to bed.

Jonah pov

The next morning, Blaine and I had packed and were ready for camp Abel gave us a little bit of money as a 'just in case' not long after we had packed a honk was heard from out front, the bus was here.

Blaine pov

The bus ride was long to say the least 5hr drive and we just had to sit there so in the end it felt like a month of just staying sat on a bus. But it was all worth it as we pulled up to the camp, camp half blood.

To be continued

 **Codex: so Blaine and Jonah are at**

 **Athena clears throat**

 **Codex annoyed look on face begins reaching for trusty: yes Athena**

 **Athena: well codex, I believe you should have**

 **BAM!**

 **Athena fall to ground codex pick her up opens a portal and throws her in**

 **Codex: never again will I let her in here**

 **Codex turns to the reader: hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter and please once again we like some ocs to have for this story so pm or post them in the reviews quickly now time is running out, I mean Blaine and Jonah are at camp, and many questions remain like will Artemis claim her sons, will the go on the quest, will Zeus let them live, will they become friends with Percy and will they support Olympus or join Kronos see ya next time**


	7. Chapter 8

**Raven: welcome back everybody, so your probably wondering were codex is, well we have had a tragic lost. You see Athena apparently has a very hard head and so when codex decide to get Athena to leave trusty, the frying pan, broke so now he is a bit sulky. Now please welcome our next godly guest one of my personal favourites, Hades.**

 **Hades: well thank you Raven I have to say I have been enjoying the story so far**

 **Raven: glad to here now I believe it time to get on so enjoy.**

Blaine pov

To say I was shocked would be a understatement this place was amazing and that's when I realised this place was, weird there were goat people, kids sword fighting with real swords, archery , a climbing wall which spewed lava, a canoeing lake, stables with winged horse. After seeing these I started to wonder what this camp was really for that's when I saw in approaching was Mr Brunner but instead of a wheelchair he had, well, a real horses ass.

"Ahhh, Blaine, Jonah welcome to camp half blood did you have a safe trip"

I was stumped "Ummm yeah, I suppose"

Still with a massive grin mr Brunner turned around toward what looked like a large farmhouse and started walking towards it.

"Follow me please boys, now I know your probably wondering what's going on well you see" he stopped and turned back around" you both aren't entirely human"

"What" I was shocked he was our Latin teacher, who was half horse, tell us we aren't human.

"You see boys, the gods, the Greek gods that is, are real and every now and then they fall in love with a mortal and have a child and you two" he said pointing at the both of us" are the result of that as well as the other kids here you are demigods"

"Demi-who" said Jonah finally coming out of his frozen like trance

"Demigods, the children born from a mortal and godly parents, now come along we have an orientation video for you to watch and then we'll get you set up in cabin eleven"

"Cabin eleven" I asked quizzically " which one is that"

"Each of our cabins represent a different Olympian God or goddess, when your parent claims you you get to stay in your parents cabin" the last part seemed to make Chiron a little sad for some reason "in the mean time you will stay at cabin 11, the Hermes cabin until your claimed".

As we approached the 'big house' there was small,porky man sitting on the porch as we got close I began to smell the wine off him, so either this guy was drunk or something else he seemed to have a aura of power around him

"Hello, Mr D" Mr Brunner said to the man

Mr D looked at us" ohh great more brats, well Chiron are you ready for our game"

"Just let me get these two set up with the orientation film and then I will be right there"

D D ohh then it all came to me and I realised just who or what I was look at so I did the respectful thing I gave Mr D a small bow and said " it's a pleasure to meet you lord Dionysius" looking next to me I saw my brother had done the same thing

Mr D nearly fell out of the chair he was on " well at least some of these brats have manners now go on go watch chirons little film"

Chiron lead us inside to a room with a couch and a old projector and started up a movie clearing his throat "ok boys once you have watched this head out to the porch and I'll organise someone to give you a tour"

Jonah and I looked at each other as the film began both thinking the same thing after today nothing would be the same again

 **To be continued**

 **Raven: well another short chapter things get interesting next chapter when a certain someone arrives at camp**

 **Codex finally appears still clutching on to trusty still looking said : yeah, I guess**

 **Raven: you ok man**

 **Codex: I've been better that's for sure. Where's Hades?**

 **Raven: he left apparently he has lots to do in the underworld**

 **Codex: no surprise there**

 **Codex and Raven turns to reader: well see ya next time, hope you enjoy**


	8. Chapter 9

Codex: welcome back we have been getting lots of great reviews

However we still need some ocs because our oc bucket is empty also I want people's opinion should Blaine and Jonah be part of the quest to find the master bolt or should they stay at camp?

Raven: not only that but we want you to decide which side they will choose Olympus or the Titans

Codex: and finally with out further interruptions here is the next chapter

Jonah pov

After the film finished Mr Brunner, or Chiron I'm not sure which, had a guy called Charles Beckendorf come to give us a tour. After Chiron introduced us, Charles told us to call him by his last name which in my opinion is a bit weird. Anyway Beckendorf showed us the arena, stables an archery range which were quite something. We were going towards the cabins when we ran into well, what I thought was a female giant, hell she was twice my size and the she spoke.

"Hey beck, so you got some newbies with you giving them the tour, hey"

" Yeah Clarisse, they got here this morning" beckendorf seemed to have a hint of warning in his voice.

Clarisse seemed to smile at this "well then we have to put them through the initiation"

The way she spoke told me that this initiation was not a good thing as I went to step back I bumped into a another burley guy about the same size as Clarisse looking over to my brother I could see that he also had someone behind him.

Clarisse smiled wickedly "Mark, Jacob grab them" she looked at each of them saying thier names the one called Jacob was behind me.I couldn't help but smile when Jacob tried to grab me, I looked over seeing Mark reaching for my brother. The moment thier hands were on are shoulders we spunk into action.

Blaine pov

The moment the brute, Mark I think his name was, grabed my shoulder I grabed on to his hand and flipped myself over his head taking his shovel of a hand with me, the moment I landed I push his arm up against his shoulder blade and kicked him as hard as I could to the ground, then for good measure I hit my hand to the back of his neck, to anyone watching they would of seen his eyes roll back into his head as he slumped to the ground looking over to Jonah. I could see that he also had taken care of his opponent. Jonah then looked over to me and with both nooded turning to Clarisse in a fighting stance.

Clarisse pov

Ok I hate to say it but I was impressed by these two shrimps for thier size they were fast and agile the had taken down both Mark and Jocob in seconds and then they had turned to me I could easily see the determination on thier face the way they moved these weren't just fighter they were trained fighters and it was quite obvious that they knew hand to hand combat well. Well if these punk want to fight I see no harm in it I thought to muscle getting into a fighting position I motioned them to come at me.

Blaine pov

The fight against Clarisse took longer then the other two I had to hand it to her she knew how to fight but we had the advantage of two against one or so I thought but around three minutes into the fight I thought I saw an opening however I soon found out that Clarisse had purposely done that as I went for the opening Clarisse made her move she grab my foot in midair and using my own propulsion against flung me away I hit the ground hard and my left foot hit the ground hard I swear I could hear the snap as my leg broke. Then the pain hit and I didn't the only thing that my brain would let me I screamed.

Jonah pov

Clarisse had just sent my brother flying but I kept on fighting determined to win, when all of a sudden I heard my brother scream in pain both Clarisse and I instantly stopped right then and there mid-punch. I rushed over to my brother as did Beck and Clarisse. Fifteen meters that's how far Blaine got thrown I rushed over to him, he still hadn't stopped screaming. By the time I got there not only had a crown gathered, but two boys both with blond hair and blue eyes were dealing with helping Blaine. I was about to get them away when Beckendorf put a hand on my shoulder, I almost flipped him but then Clarisse spoke

"Lee what's wrong with him"

Without batting an eye or even stopping once the one Clarisse called Lee said

"Broken leg"

A broken leg on the first day not good, that's when Chiron decided to show up the crowd stepped aside for him the moment he laid eyes on my brother he turned to Lee

"Get him to the infirmary" then he turned to Clarisse and I he was clearly very angry " Big House, now" the harness in his voice was terrifying

"Come on" said Clarisse as she grabbed my shoulder and began leading me back to the big house I would of attacked her then and there but with the way Chiron spoke I decided not to.

While we waited for Chiron in the big house Clarisse all of a sudden spoke up " sorry"

I was shocked I hadn't expected her to apologise to me " umm, what did you say" checking to make sure I wasn't hear thing

Clarisse looked annoyed but simple turned around and said " I'm sorry your brother got hurt" she then sat up smiling " we have to spar you two a both great fighters perhaps I might even teacher how to wield some weapons"

"Sure" the moment the word left my mouth I instantly turned red.I had sounded like a little kid!

No ones pov

Clarisse chuckled amused at the younger boy.

Eventually Jonah started laughing too.

By the time Chiron walked in the two were laughing so hard tears were coming down thier faces.

To be continued

Codex: well looks like Blaine and Jonah have earned the respect of Clarisse, now I don't know how old Clarisse is so if anyone know please let me know in the reviews


	9. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sadly not a new chapter yet but it's in the works in the mean time to say thank you for your great reviews and support I am going through the current chapters and fix all the grammatical errors that are in them**

 **A few more thing number 1 I'm still look for ocs**

 **Number 2 should Blaine and Jonah go on the master bolt quest**

 **Number 3 here's the big one should Artemis claim them soon or not at all**


	10. Chapter 11

Codex: well looks like Blaine and Jonah have earned the respect of Clarisse, now I don't know how old Clarisse is so if anyone know please let me know in the reviews

 **Codex: welcome back been a while since We updated and we thank everyone for thier patience**

 **Raven: we have also made some decisions on what's happening**

 **Codex: first off Jonah will be going on the masterbolt quest but Blaine will not**

 **Raven: this is because we want to set up their own story line instead of just inserting them in the story**

 **Codex: second we will be skipping sea of monsters as it won't have any storyline value**

 **Raven: thirdly we are no longer accepting ocs we have gotten some people to help us out**

 **Codex: now without further interruptions here is the next chapter**

Jonah pov

After Chiron had finished tell Clarisse and I off I headed to the infirmary. When I arrived Blaine had his leg in a cast, even with all the nectar and ambrosia his leg would still need a week or so of healing, better than a few months I guess. After that I headed to my first activity for the day archery I loved archery ever since I was little I did extremely well 20 shots 20 bullseye some of the Apollo cabin were beginning to think I could be Apollos kid but I dismissed that as I looked nothing like them everyone was trying to guess Blaine's and my parentage and we haven't even been here a day plus there are a ton of kids here who haven't been claimed. Talk about bad parents but apparently saying that angers the gods so I guess they gods are afraid of the truth.

Not long after getting back to cabin 11 a conch shell sounded the head of Hermes cabin a guy called Luke got everyone to line up and then we headed off to the dining pavilion my brother and I coming in last. Blaine was using crutches to get around with his broken leg. Luke showed us how to sacrifice to the god a did a bit to Hermes as a thanks for letting us stay in you cabin and then a bit to whoever my parent was when I did that I felt the moon brighten a bit before going back to normal.

While we were eating we all of a sudden heard the sounds of a fight Chiron told us all to stay where we were and took the head councillors of each cabin with him of course none of us listened we all were soon standing on halfblood hill watching a boy and woman trying to get away from a monster while a saytr was trying to distract it and in a split second thing went from bad to worse a second monster came out of nowhere and dove at the woman and boy as the minotaurs axe was about to cleave the saytr I realised who it was the boy was none other than Percy Jackson and upon looking at the saytr I recognised him as Grover.

My eyes widened as the axe cut through Grover like butter it was all clear that he was dead. At the same time the fury grabbed the woman and seemed to just vanish with the woman the boy turned in rage pulled out a ballpoint pen which he uncapped and it turned into a sword and charged at least the Minotaur.

Time skip a few days later the do of capture the flag

Blaine pov

Most of the camp couldn't believe what had happened Percy had somehow managed to kill the Minotaur. Annabeth, a girl from the Athena cabin, and Luke were devestated at the loss of Grover apparently he had helped them get to camp but soon recovered even though it was clear that they were still mourning the loss of thier friend. As we finished dinner annabeth and two others from Athena cabin brought out a flag while Clarisse and two of her brother brought out another. It was time for capture the flag the food was cleared away and replaced by weapons Jonah grabbed a bow due to my broken leg I wasn't allowed to play.

Jonah pov

I was placed in defence of the flag with two others from Hermes people called them the twin terrors, even though they weren't twins, Conner and Travis Stroll. However I felt a wired presence in the forest I quickly told Travis and Conner to keep guarding and that I would be back for some reason they didn't question me I wondered over to the creek where I saw Percy taking on Clarisse and a group of her siblings I was about to jump in and help Percy out when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

 **To be continued**

 **Codex: well short chapter but some interesting events**

 **Raven: yes Grover is dead, Blaine still injured**

 **Codex: join us next time as the quest is issued**

 **Raven: hope everyone enjoys see ya**


	11. Chapter 121

**Codex** : **welcome back, long to no read**

 **Codex: now I know it's been I while since my last update but I have been busy with work**

 **Codex: hope you enjoy so here it is the next chapter**

Jonah pov

I whirled around into a purple eyed person at first I thought it was Blaine but then I realised this guy looked older and had Raven black hair with bits of silver like stars in the night.

"Hello, Jonah" the man said smiling

"Uhh, who are you" I asked puzzled

The man chuckled " me, I am the one who watches on."

"How do you know who I am" I was puzzled I hadn't seen this guy before

Once again the man chuckled "we're closer than you think, you and I, I have been there always protecting you, watching you, guiding you" the mans eyes twinkled. " you see Jonah, I care a lot for you and your brother know lets see what the old sea mans kids has"

It was then that I remembered about Percy he was against five guys he stood no chance

"Well, that's impressive" the man said in surprise "he's a good fighter and has a promising future"

Then the man turned to me " Jonah listen I'm sorry" his eyes glistened with sadness " just know you are the son of the watcher and I love you"

That's when the man vanished as if he were never there.

I quickly run to help Percy but when I got there it was all over somehow Percy had beaten Clarisse and all her goon he seemed to radiate power as he stood in the stream I heard cheering as Luke crossed the border, the enemy's flag in hand. I smiled we had won.

As we began to celebrate we were cut short as growls filled the air looking up I saw a hell hound directly above me I saw my life flash as I leapt towards me as an arrow soared into its head.

Opening my eyes I saw Chiron with an arrow notched about to fire and standing next to him was my brother, Blaine, with a beautiful black gleaming bow with the star sky decorating it,but like Chiron his arrow was also notched that's when I saw the man standing behind them he was standing close to 12ft tall the bow was huge almost the same size as the man.

Soon everyone in the clearing was standing at him

"I don't care for rules" the man whirled around and vanished immediately after saying those words

That when I noticed the green glow coming form Percy turning to look everyone started to bow as a green trident glowed above his head.

That's when I noticed the purple glow above my head turning to my brother I saw the same glow on his head what looked like stars and a Raven were flowing above our head

"Whose symbol is that" someone shouted into the crowd

 **Codex: Hey guys sorry for the long wait and short chapter I have just been really busy I am planning on having more chapters coming soon but no promises. Till next time see ya**


	12. Chapter 12

**Codex: hey back again not gonna talk much just going straight to chapter enjoy**

Blaine pov

Everyone was staring at both my brother and I, a strange symbol floating above our heads, confusion was plastered on everyone's faces. I turned to Chiron who the n cleared his throat

"All hail Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, earth shaker, storm bringer, father of horses, God of the sea" Then he turned to me "Blaine, Jonah come with me please"

"I don't think that's nessarcy, Chiron."

We all quickly whirled around and standing directly behind was what looked like a 10 year old version of the man that had just saved Jonah.

"Who the hell are you" Clarisse turned around to the boy intimidatingly

The boy just laughed "Well I am not very well known but I am a god"

"A god, he doesn't look like much" I turned to look at the new speaker to see Mark and Jacob approaching the boy

"If you are a god how come your look so puny" Mark teased with Jacob jeering behind him.

The boy gave a long sigh, then in a booming voice that hit you right to the core said, " I am Moros, God of the stars, forgiveness, secrets and destiny" as the boys voice rose in intensity he grew to 12ft tall

Looking over to mark I had to stifle a laugh as a dark wet that's when Chiron cleared his throat.

"Moros I haven't seen you in a very long time"

A huge smile then appeared on Moros's face"yes it has been to long my friend still training heroes I see"

"Yes,yes I am" Chiron said with a large grin "Why don't we take this inside"

Moros smile faded"I'd love to stay, but I am unable to"

"Blaine, Jonah" we both turned to Moros who had a sadden smile "I am very proud of you both" then with flash of light Moros vanished into thin air that when Chiron shouted

"All hail Blaine and Jonah, sons of Moros, God of the stars, forgiveness, secrets and destiny"

That's when everybody bowed.

Jonah pov

A few days later a quest was issued apparently Zeus and Poseidon were having a fight because Zeus thinks Poseidon stole his master bolt. So of course Percy was the one given the quest we were at the camp fire when it was announced two others would be going with one was going to be Annabeth.

After annabeth was announced as one of the companions on this quest Percy then turned to me and asked me to come to say I was freaked out was an understatement but I couldn't say no due to one reason Clarisse, the moment Percy had asked me she started a chant which soon everyone joined in as they all chanted my name, Blaine gave me a nod our code for go ahead.

So now here I am in a place called the lotus hotel so far things haven't gone well. First we were attacked the all three of the furies, exploded a bus, ran into medusa, fought echidna and the chimera, had a visit from ares and freed some illegally smuggled animals.

While wondering the casino I bumped into a kid knocking him to the ground, quickly helping him up I said "Sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going"

"No worries, I'm Nico, Nico D'Angelo and you are" Nico asked with curiousity

"Jonah" I replied shaking his hand "it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Nico, there you are" whirling around I saw a young girl who looked like Nico except older and well a girl

"Sorry if my brother was annoying my name is bianca" the girl said as she shock my hand

 **Codex: so Blaine and jonahs father has appeared yet he hasn't said anything about thier mother also how come he hasn't given Jonah a weapon yet Blaine had that bow**

 **Raven: who know I guess will find out soon**

 **Codex: yep we have also met Nico and bianca**

 **Raven: yes and looks like Jonah has a crush**

 **Codex: well hope everyone enjoys I won't be updating till next year so hope everyone enjoys thier holidays**

 **Raven: we also like to give a shout out to Awolf24 thanks for the reviews**

 **Codex: so you next time**


	13. Chapter 13

**Codex: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated but I had a unexpected death in the family plus work is getting me really busy**

 **Raven: so we have been unable to upload anymore chapter**

 **codex: but don't worry we will hopefully be posting the next chapter in early February so until then see ya when we see ya**


	14. Chapter 14

**Codex: Hey guys so we have some bad news**

 **Raven: so due to unforseen circumstances we are putting damaged pride on hold**

 **Codex: The reason is that recently I moved across the country and so now raven and I are struggling to keep writing**

 **Raven: not to mention we have both got writers block**

 **Codex: so until things stabilize Damaged Pride will be on hold until we are able to work on it again**

 **Raven: but until then we will both be working on separate stories**

 **Codex: I'm currently working on a Young Justice Fanfic**

 **Raven: and I will be looking into a few different short stories**

 **Codex: Once again we apologise for this and we both hope that you guys can understand**


End file.
